Oliver Likes a Snow
Oliver Likes a Snow is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Ian Somerhalder as Bow * Kate Harbour as Bobby * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Bertha * Maria Darling as Toby * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * David Hyde Pierce as Father Cat * Una Stubbs as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Elton John as John's Dad * Deborra-Lee Furness as Dawn's Mum * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Susan Blu as Flim-Flam * Lulu as Flim-Flam's Mother * Clayne Crawford as Tim Murphy * Lucilla Wright as Lex Murphy * Charlotte Edwards as Cathy Bowman * Tony Sampson, Jonathan Brandis, Brad Renfro, Judith Barsi, Christopher Pettiest, Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Victoria Beckham, Brittany Murphy, Danny Cooksey, Will Friedle, Patty Maloney, Bumper Robinson, Josh Keaton, Melanie Brown, Emma Bunton, Melanie Chisholm, Emily Lloyd, Sam Lasseter, Susan Sheridan, Kate Baines, Susanne Pollatschek, Emma Bunton, Danny Foster, Myleene Klass, Leon Lopez, Sophie Dahl and Kym Marsh as the Kids * Matthew Corbett as The Teacher * June Foray, Josie Lawrence, Carole Boyd, Julie Bennett, Archie Panjabi, Janet Street-Porter, Kathleen Turner, Barbara Windsor, Diana Ross, Frances Barber, Philippa Forrester, Trisha Goddard, Carol Harrison, Glenda Jackson, Sue Jenkins, Siân Lloyd, Elaine Paige, Zandra Rhodes, Heather Small, Carol Smillie, Moira Stuart, Carol Vorderman, Faith Brown, Vanessa Feltz, Sheila Ferguson, Gloria Hunniford, Linda Lusardi and Debbie McGee as The Mothers * Richard Briers as The Brown Wild Rabbit * Gabriel Damon, Joey Lawrence, Candace Huston, Judith Barsi, Andrew Davenport, Nikky Smedley, Pui Fan Lee, Toyah Wilcox and Sandra Dickinson as The Chicks * Danny Dyer as Snow Leopard Kitten * Fern Britton as Blue Ice Vixen * Stephen Mulhern as Arctic Fox Cub * Caroline Flack as Baby Ermine * Sabrina Washington as Snowshoe Hare * Jay Sean as Arctic Hare * David Walliams and Mel B as White Rabbits * Sally Ann Marsh as Baby Arctic Rabbit * Katie Price as Betty the Arctic Hare * Shane Lynch as Polar Bear Cub * Zöe Salmon as Female Polar Bear Cub * Ian McElhinney as Snowy Owl * Shane Filan and Natalie Imbruglia as Seal Pups * Stefan Booth as Baby Seal * Zoe Bell as Baby Female Seal * Kate Ford as Baby Penguin * Hannah Waterman as Snowy Cat * John Stephenson as Dr. Boskonovitch * Jimmy Hibbert as Ganondorf and Blackie the Evil Black Cat * Joe Ranft as Snow Wolf Monster * Rick Moranis, Jimmy Hibbert, Joe Ranft and Kyle MacLachlan as Meowrice's Business Accociates * Elton John as Avon and Somerset Constabulary Police Officer * Richard Moll, Irwin Keyes, Harvey Korman, Dann Florek, Jonathan Winters, Mel Blanc, Jack O'Halloran, Jay Leno, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Sam Raimi and Michael Richards as Alaska State Troopers * Warren Mitchell as Flim-Flam's Father Additional voices * Christopher Daniel Barnes * Ed Asner * Rodney Saulsberry * Efrem Zimbalist Jr, * Steven Polinsky * David Hayter * John Phillip Law * Roscoe Lee Browne * David Warner * Jack Angel * Bob Bergen * Adam Hendershott * Earl Boen * Jim Cummings * Gary Imhoff * Brian Keith * Patrick Labyorteaux * Stan Lee * Mel Blanc * Tom Kenny * Rob Paulsen * Frank Welker * Dee Bradley Baker * Steve Blum * Kevin Michael Richardson * Jeff Bennett * Maurice LaMarche * Kath Soucie * Tress MacNeille * Billy West * Dan Castellaneta * Seth MacFarlane * John de Lancie * Jim Parsons * Tim Curry * Peter Cugno * Ron Pardo * Elizabeth Daily * Michael McKean * David Lander * Mark Hamill * Kevin Conroy * Pat Fraley * Peter Cullen * Jason Marsden * Christine Cavanaugh * Carlos Alazraqui * Scott Menville * Tara Strong * Norm Spencer * Jonathan Frakes * Matt Hill * Samuel Vincent * Richard Moll * James Arnold Taylor * Charlie Adler * Neil Ross * Paul Eiding * Quinton Flynn * Corey Burton * Bill Fagerbakke * Tony Jay * Brock Peters * D.C. Douglas * Patrick Warburton * Michael Bell * Keith Szarabajka * David Kaye * Samantha Fox * Hannah Gordon * Jane Horracks * Josie Lawrence * Mollie Sugden * Carol Vorderman * Elizabeth Bradley * Stephanie Cole * Pat Coombs * Elizabeth Dawn * Vanessa Feltz * Lesley Garrett * Joan Hinde * Nerys Hughes * Belinda Lang * Rosemary Leach * Val Lehman * Debbie McGee * Kathy Staff * Penelope Wilton * Mark Camacho * Rick Jones * Bronson Pinchot * Arthur Grosser * Keith Harris * Andy Crane * Andi Peters * Phillip Schofield * David Claridge * Francis Wright * Jon Pertwee * Kenneth Connor * Roy Kinnear * Jack Benny * Maurice Gibb * Elton John * Frank Skinner * Russell Watson * Joe Ranft * Harry Hill * Dave Thompson * Billy Boyd * Jo Brand * Rick Parfitt * Wendi Peters * Stephen Tompkinson * Cheryl Baker * Lynda Bellingham * Tony Blackburn * Todd Carty * Jon Culshaw * Christine Hamilton * Neil Hamilton * Hank B. Marvin * Richard O'Brien * Bill Oddie * Nicholas Parsons * Jimmy Perry * Jim Rosenthal * Andrew Sachs * Jeff Stewart * Richard Stilgoe * Chris Tarrant * Roy Walker * Jackie Mason * Bruce Forsyth * Barry Humphries * Ken Livingstone * Glen Murphy * Jerome Ranft Music Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman Songs * The Christmas Tree - Ken Barrie * See Amid the Winter's Snow - The C.R.S. Players * I Hope Its Snows On Christmas Day - Joey Lawrence * See Amid the Winter's Snow - Kidzone Transcript * Oliver Likes a Snow Transcript Scenes * Oliver and the Kittens playing in the snow. Trivia * Ganondorf sounds like Mr. Plod from Noddy. * Chick #5 sounds like Tiny from Tots TV. Soundtrack Original soundtrack score composed by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. Runtime 206 minutes Release Date The film is released in theaters on November 5, 1988. Category:Disney Category:Disney animated films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:1988 films Category:Films about cats Category:Films about rabbits Category:Films about chicks Category:Films about animals Category:Movies Category:Oliver and Company Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Wales